


TAG Tumblr Drabble Challenge

by Just_Another_Flygirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Flygirl/pseuds/Just_Another_Flygirl
Summary: My first attempt at writing some TAG drabbles - please read initial A/N for more info.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. #102: You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> Here's a link to the master list on my Tumblr: https://sugar-fiend.tumblr.com/post/639552530782765056/drabble-challenge-1-150  
> Feel free to throw some prompts at me - I'll try my best to do them ^^;
> 
> Prompt #102: You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.  
> Big thanks to JMount74 for picking the first prompt from my first attempt at writing drabbles!

“We're running out of air!”

Panicked green eyes meet with much calmer honey-browns. 

Over the rush of incoming water, a faint humming could be heard.

“Don't worry,” Gordon Tracy's voice was gentle. Reassuring. “I'm going to get you out of here.”

The humming, bubbling sound grew closer. 

“You hear that?” the aquanaut could not help but crack a cocky grin. “That’s the sound of my awesomeness.”

Moments later, Thunderbird Four's yellow fin emerged from the entrance to the underwater cave.

“Let's get you to safety,” Gordon smiled, gently lifting the injured teen. “My brother will help stabilise your broken leg.”


	2. #85: If you die, I'm going to kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #85: If you die, I'm going to kill you.  
> Picked by my good friend and "Mechanic" Madwizard.

Warm crimson. 

A stark contrast against the light blue fabric it was seeping from.

More pressure.

“Idiot.”

Virgil Tracy clenched his jaw, his breathing ragged.

“E.T.A. three minutes!” Alan's voice was terse as he called over his shoulder from Thunderbird One's cockpit. It was the quickest way to a hospital.

Virgil pressed firmly against the oozing bullet wound to his brother's abdomen.

 _‘It's my fault. It should've been me.’_

His gloved hands were slick with blood.

“If you die,” he growled through gritted teeth. “I’m going to kill you.”

Below him, Scott managed a strained chuckle.

“Better me... than you.”


	3. #72: Are you really taking his side right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the continued reviews and prompts. I have quite a few to do now, and I'm trying my best to get them done ^^;  
> Prompt #72: Are you really taking his side right now?  
> Requested by the lovely LadyEquinox  
> This is set after TAG S2, Ep17 - "Attack of the Reptiles" ^^

“I can't believe this!”

“Oh come on,” Virgil grinned. “They're harmless. Plus it'll be good for you. Therapeutic, I would say.”

“Really?! I came to you for help!” Gordon's mouth fell open as he gawked at his older brother. “Are you really taking his side right now?”

The raven-haired pilot folded his arms across his chest with an amused expression. 

“Bring them in, Scott.”

On cue, Scott appeared.

Perched on his shoulder were two bearded dragons.

Gordon squirmed uncomfortably. “You promise it won't bite me?”

“Promise,” Scott smiled. “Now come meet Buddy and Ellie. Besides, they're your ‘thank you’ gifts.”


	4. Prompt #54: Why's there a pregnancy test in the trash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing! RL stuff, and it's also CNY at the moment so lots of video calls, etc going on atm.  
> Prompt #54: Why's there a pregnancy test in the trash?   
> Requested by its-lovelyhappycollection on Tumblr with Gordon and Penelope

“Gordon?” 

Blue eyes met honey browns. 

“Gordon, what's wrong?”

The aquanaut looked confused. Uncharacteristically shaken as he returned from the bathroom to the elaborate reception room.

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward tilted her head in a combination of curiosity and concern.

“Penny…” Gordon ran a slightly unsteady hand through his sandy hair. “Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

“Don't you know it's quite improper to go through one's rubbish?” Lady Penelope sighed before standing and approaching Gordon. “I was going to tell you tomorrow evening...”

“But?”

“But I suppose you can have one of your birthday surprises a day early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a couple of days ago, but I had to sit on it for a while since tomorrow is Gordon's birthday, so I thought it was only fitting ^^;


End file.
